


Twisted Love

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Dead People, I originally wrote this as twincest about some original characters and I'll post that too, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mostly Dean because he is driven by protectiveness, Murder, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sam is kinda crazy too, Violence, and bad parenting, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: You know that one person your're abnormally protective of? Multiply that instinct by infinity. Dean had always looked out for his brother, because that's what brothers do. Dean is protective over Sam, and if keeping him safe means killing anyone that touches him then so be it.Bassically a story about two brothers that run away and kill to protect along the way.





	1. Excluded

It was nearly the end of the school day and Dean couldn't wait to see Sammy. Today dragged more than usual since Dean had double biology sat right next to his crazy stalker, Dean wondered why he didn't just kill her already. 

"Hey Deanie! How's it going?" A girl named Anna asked. 'speak of the devil' Dean muttered quietly to himself.

"Don't call me that" Was all Dean said in return, nobody got to call him that, especially not her. He didn't even know why she did, it's not like they were on a talking basis. 

"Hey Deanie!" Sam shouted from the hallway as he approached Dean. Well nobody but Sam could call him that. 

"You cant call him that" Anna boldly stated in a clearly jealous, witty tone.

"I can call him whatever the fuck I want, thanks" Sam said, he had called him that his entire life, it was his nickname, it was the first word he ever said. Though it was slightly mumbled and mispronounced  
.  
"You can't, he just said" Anna tried to argue. 

"Don't tell him what he can and can't call me, he can call me whatever he wants." Dean snapped before taking Sam's hand in his own and walking to the next class, leaving a mortified Anna behind them. 

People stared at the brothers hands, most wondered how brothers could be so close, minds closed to even think of it as anything else. Others wondered if they were dating, thinking it was sick.

"Let's give them something to stare at, shall we?" Dean asked, turning to face his brother. Sam nodded his head in agreement, as soon as he did so, Dean had him pinned against a locker  holding his hands down. 

He bit down on his brothers neck, creating a purple blotch. "Mine" he growled before making his way up to his mouth, and sucking on his bottom lip. Sam couldnt stand the teasing and smashed their lips together. Everyone in the corridors went silent, mouths open in shock. Then the whispering began and both brothers smirked, getting the exact reactions they wanted. They were bored, and they didn't really care about consequences. It was just something for them to do. 

"You abominations! You should be killed" An oversized last year shouted to the pair, causing Dean to pull away and walk smugly to the voice that said that, throwing a hard fist into his nose  completely misplacing it. 

"Okay no. Your face is the abomination" Dean said sarcastically. Turning back to pull his brother out of the school, but was stopped in his tracks. 

"Dean Winchester. Principles office. Now!" A teacher from the science department instructed. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his brothers hand before walking towards the office. 

"Sam, wait here" She said and Sam looked at Dean waiting to see what he wanted him to do.

"He's staying with me. Don't even try to stop him" Dean threatened, the teacher began to respond but realised it was useless and instead led them both to the office. When they arrived there the Principal wasn't busy surprisingly, and the office door was open. 

"Excuse me, Sir. Dean Winchester has just been caught assaulting a boy in the hallway, I myself was a witness and saw him lunge at the boy" She explained, she didn't see the full scene, walked out in time just for the main event. 

"Thank you for informing me. Dean come in." Dean walked in the office with Sam at his side, they'd both been in that office too many times for the Head teacher to even try to separate them. 

"As there is conclusive evidence against you" He started, holding up a video that a student sent him of the fight. Sam guessed that's why the door was open, he was expecting them. 

"I'm going to have to exclude you, you're very lucky I'm not going to expel you. Sam I do expect you to attend school while your brothers away, if not I will contact the council." Sam nodded while Dean just smirked. 

"Sir, my brother stays with me" Dean said, 'Sir' was at the beginning but Dean somehow made it seem as if he was the one with all the respect.  
Sam nodded in agreement. 

"Not in this case Winchester" The principal says. 

"Yeah? I guess we will see" Dean threatened and walked out the office while the Principal shouted something about hoping to see Sam at school.


	2. The locker room

They exited the office and the scene was the same as they left it, everyone was still crowded and gossiping while the last year was getting his nose treated by the school nurse who was probably qualified to apply a plaster and that's about all. The brothers walked past him, both receiving glares of utter hatred. 

"Calm down drama queen, I did you a favour" Dean smirked as he passed him. Dean and Uriel have always been at each other's throats, hated each other since sixth grade because Dean found Uriel hanging Sam from the stairs trying to steal his lunch money. 

"I'm going to kill you and your brother the next time I see you" The boy said, revealing the knife in his pocket, only the brothers and himself could see it. 

"Oh nonsense, let's put this behind us" The nurse said, but everyone ignored her. 

" Shouldn't have said that Man. Your brother is that douche that takes pictures of girls and posts them online right?" Dean asked.  
The boy looked confused but nodded anyhow. 

"Well I'm going to kill him and his friends, before you even learn how to use that thing" Dean said, motioning to the knife. The last years face dropped, he didn't know weather or not to believe Dean, then decided it didn't matter, there's no way he was being truthful. Sam and Dean made their way to the gym, Sam just following behind Dean. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. 

"The Locker room. We're gonna kill that punks brother" Dean said with a twisted smile. 

Sam nodded in defeat, knowing he couldn't talk him out of it, instead he just started thinking of the quickest way to hide the bodies.  
Dean opened the door to the locker room with a sickly smile and big eyes. 

"Hi Boys." 

"Fuck off Faggots" One of the freshman said. 

"Tell God I said hi" Dean said, confusing them all. 

Sam took a seat on one of the benches and took out a book as he waited for the events to play out.

"Freak! Get outta here, nobody wants you here" The last years brother said, batting Sam's book on the ground and kicking Sam to the floor.  
Dean lost all sanity he had remaining. 

He grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him against the lockers, taking out the knife he stole from the last year without anyone's realisation.  
Dean plunged the knife through the centre of the boys head, pinning him to the crappy wooden lockers the school could barley afford.  
The rest of the kids tried to flee, but Sam knew Dean didn't want this and had earlier locked the door. 

Dean ripped a part of the bench apart, giving him a sharp edged piece of old wood that he used to put it through the neck of the kid who's name Dean found out from the screaming was "James". There was only one left to defeat, Dean decided to let him live as they were going to flee town anyway, he wanted everyone to know it was him. He wanted everyone to know that Sammy was his and he would protect him no matter what.  
He opened one of the larger lockers and shoved the kid inside, locking it shut and leaving a note on it that said "open me - D.W" 

They both fled quickly after that, Sam locking the door shut. It was Thursday meaning that the next time the Locker room would be used is tomorrow after school, if the door was already locked then nobody would check it. Nobody would know a thing until tomorrow. That's enough time.

They both cleaned themselves up and headed out the school, everyone was in their own groups of friends but Sam and Dean stood together alone as Dean told Sam that nobody would find out until tomorrow so as long as they leave sometime tonight they're in the clear when a group of boys from the basketball team came over. They'd been trying to get Dean to join they're team for ages. 

"Hey mate, wanna come with us after school? We are all going to the abandoned railway tonight at around five." Shay asked Dean, he didn't know who he was really, he had seen him around but didn't really talk to anyone other than Sam, nobody else grasped his attention. All he knew is that he was one of the assholes that bullied freshman. Not that he cared. 

"Maybe, Sam you wanna'?" Dean turned to ask his twin brother that was standing right next to him when Shay grabbed Dean's shoulder dragging them away from Sam. Dean glared at him so he would remove his hand, and he did. 

"No offence mate, I didn't really mean for you to bring Sam, it's just you know, he is weird, freakishly weird and he will totally ruin our chance of getting lucky if you know what I mean." Shay laughed

"Sam, go talk to your friends over there" Dean instructed Sam, seeing that his friends were standing at the gate. "I'll be back soon" Sam nodded and walked over to them. 

Shay was still laughing to himself, Dean laughed along before pushing him roughly into the wall and punching him directly in the nose twice. 

"Lets see if that helps you get laid. Never insult my brother again, are we clear?" Dean said through a grin, Shay managed to mutter out a 'promise' but that was all.


	3. Sam's friends

Sams POV 

"Hey guys" I said as I approached my fiends. Abby was with us today which was unusual since she's been with Brad, her boyfriend, everyday, all day for the last two weeks. 

"Hello Sam, you have to tell us what happened with your brother at lunch time!" Sarah said, she was fairly pretty, she had short black hair and always went heavy on the eyeliner, she was my favourite. 

"A last year was being a dick to me so Dean punched him" I explained, leaving out some parts.. 

"Oh my god, he's so hot. I love how protective he is!" Alexis said, I don't even know why she is here, she usually never is. She's Anna's little sister, my age. Who is also obsessed with Dean. 

"Okay whatever let's stop talking about my brother" I awkwardly say to them, not wanting any jealousy to show. 

"Have you heard Black Veil brides new album yet?" Sarah asked me. 

"Yes! It's amazing, I swear I love them more after every song" I reply, I guess other than Dean, I'm closest to Sarah. We always talk about bands and she knows about mine and Dean's relationship. 

Abby gasped suddenly and we all turned to look at her, I followed her eyes to see Dean stood ahead of me and my friends, covered head to toe in blood, not his I assume. 

I wanted nothing more than to lick every ounce of blood from his beautiful face that ive memorised so accurately.

But i didnt. 

"Dean! What happened? Oh my god!" My friend Sarah shrieked. 

Dean's mouth pulled open at either side, a large grin appeared, not his usual smirk. Rather a sinister grin. Something purely evil.

"An interruption along the way" Dean smiled, specifically at me.

"Hi Sarah, good album wasn't it?" Dean asked, and she nodded, slightly scared. She knew about the relationship, not the murder. 

All i wanted to do was kiss him, ask him what happened and if i would have to help cover it up later, but Dean told me not to show affection in public because people would say mean things and he'd have to kill them all. 

"Sam, should we call the cops?" Abby asked me and i shook my head in disgust, they dont get to take my brother away from me. 

"Dean, what happened now?" I ask with a knowing smirk. 

"For me to know, and for Satan to appreciate" Dean said, I figured he'd tell me later so I ask him if we're heading home now and he nods, taking my hand and directing me towards a stolen car.

We get home about ten minutes later and we both head to our separate rooms both knowing one of us will end up in the other by the end of the night.

I go to close my window and see lightening strike what looks like the air next to my neighbours tree and jump back in fear. 

Looks like I'm going to end up in his room after all. 

I quickly close the window then leave my room to cross the hall to find Luke and knock quietly on his door when I get there. 

Dean? Can I um, maybe sleep with you tonight?  There's a storm coming and I just-" I asked, standing at the door of his room. Dean slowly approached the door, pulling me inside and locking the door behind us, he put the lock on himself a few years back to make sure nobody walked in on us, well. 

"Of course you can" Dean smiled, his fond wide grin that only one person in the world was lucky enough to receive, and I was glad to be that person. He sat on the end of his bed and pulled me down so I was straddling him. 

"Want to watch a show?" I ask. Dean just nodded his head in agreement so I clicked on "American horror story" one of our favourite things to watch. 

So we both got comfortable, Dean lay with his head against the headrest while I lay between his legs, my head resting on his chest as he twirled his fingers through my hair.


	4. Goodbye Father.

Sam sat up and separated himself from Dean, who had already fallen asleep. He looked at Dean for a minute or so before leaning down and kissing his cheek, Dean stirred so Sam explained he was just going downstairs to get some water. He walked towards the door and unlocked it, making his way down stairs. 

When he got there he saw his Father sat on the sofa, beer bottle in hand. 'Great' Sam thought. His Father, who had now noticed Sam's presence turned to him. 

"Oi, Dickhead!" John shouted. Sam turned and scowled at him. 

"What you doin'?"" John asked. 

"Getting a drink" Sam said before walking towards the kitchen. 

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you" John shouted, waking Dean. Sam just ignored him, that was until his Father got up and started walking towards him. 

"Stupid fag! Why couldn't you be more like Adam?" John said as his fist collided with Sam's cheek. In shock Sam fell back and spat the blood into the sink. 

"One more. One more finger on him and I swear to god I will make your death unbearable" Dean said to his Father. He didnt care who you were, Sam was his first and only priority, the only thing he'd ever cared about.

"Dean, leave it please, im fine" Sam tried to ensure, obviously lying but not wanting to deal with the second body of the day.

"Sam, baby. You know i have to kill whatever touches you"

"Oh, not you as well, you both need to be disciplined. Why the fuck are you calling your brother baby?" Their Dad asked, dumbfounded by the current events, and baffled at the pet name.

"Dean please" Sam begged, but it was no use. They both knew their Father was going to die tonight, no matter what Sam said. Dean approached Sam, slamming him against the wall and kissing him harshly, tugging at his hair. He pulled away and saw the horrified look on John's face, a mix of hatred, disgust and confusion. 

"Stop babe, he hurt you and you know what that means, he wont be living much longer."

"Oh and who is going to kill me? You two? Twins with fucking benefits? You disgust me"

Dean stepped away from Sam, but was quick to notice the fist that was about to hit his brother. He caught it in mid air before any damage could be done. He twisted the clenched fist around, pulling it out of place and gaining a loud scream of pain from their Father, which attracted Adam and their Mothers attention from the other room. 

Of course the only time they decide to act upon the violence is when the screams are coming from someone other than Sam, Dean thought to himself. If they arent going to protect Sam then he will.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off your Father this instant!" Their Mother screamed.

"Get this freak off of me!" Their Dad shouted in rage. Adam darted towards Dean, punching him in the mouth, Dean's eyes looked black for a split second, he looked like evil itself. He smiled and spat the blood onto Adam's face.

"You're going to regret that" Was all Dean said before completely snapping their Father's arm, it was hanging by literal threads, blood was spurting everywhere, but Dean was merciless and did the same to the other one as his Mother screamed and cried uncontrollably. Now his Dad would have to watch what was about to happen, with no way of helping the child and wife he actually loved.

"You're insane! That's your Father!" Adam shouted in disgust.

"Oh yeah, such a great Father figure. He hurts Sam, all the damn time. Do either of you care? No. Time to fucking pay" 

"Dean, please! Stop! Mom just called the police, they are on their way. Come on!" Sam tugged at his brothers arm, trying to get him to leave it.

"Sam you piece of shit! You could have helped your Dad!" Mary shouted. 

Sam had tears threatening to fall, not because of what Mary said, but because if Dean didnt come soon then he would go to jail and he couldnt live without him.

Dean wrapped a protective arm around his waist and placed a soft kiss on his brothers forehead.

"Babe, do me a favour? Run upstairs and grab the backpacks i packed incase we had to leave, there's three of them under your bed." Luke said, one to get him out of the way as he killed their family and two because they needed them if they were going to survive. 

"You two are sick!" Adam spat, earning a smirk and a thank you from Dean. Dean grabbed the knife from the counter and dug it into their Fathers shoulder blade, circling the knife around. He took it out in a swift motion and replaced it slowly into their dead beat fathers left eye, unfortunately for Dean, there wasnt enough time to make him suffer from all the years of suffering he inflicted on Sam, so instead he punched him heavily in the ribs, which probably broke at least one. By now their Father was screaming out in agony. 

Blood ran thickly down Dean's cold cheek, eyes stone and still, with pupils the size of giant orbs only a small reminisce of green remaining. Long eyelashes sat elegantly on the edges of his eyes, making them look even darker. 

He smirked sickly, psychopathically, unapologetically. No mercy left, if it was ever there. He dug the knife into his Fathers chest once more before turning to find Sam as if it was common events. 

"You will never be able to hurt him again, you understand?" Dean spat through gritted teeth, as he continuously stabbed the blunt knife into his Fathers chest. There was no way in hell the paramedics could save him now so Dean left the knife in the sixth hole in his chest, letting him bleed out. Adam and Mary were to scared to do anything to stop him but that didnt stop the wailing noises coming from the two.

Dean winked as he walked past his family, with a wicked smirk on his face. Sam had come downstairs, seeing the condition of his brother slightly saddened him but if Dean didn't care then he didn't either. 

Sam had the supplies he was asked to collect and jumped into his blood covered Brothers arms, dropping the bags and wrapping his legs around his waist with the keys to the camper van they bought in secret hid in his pocket. Nobody knew that Van was theres as they managed to make it out of stolen parts and Sam hacked into the data base to give it a legal lisence and everything. It was only parked a few blocks away. 

Same tightened his legs that are around Dean's waist and attached their lips in a rough kiss, Dean pulled away quicker than he wanted to, to check nobody was trying to hurt Sam. 

Sam took this time to evaluate the blood that's seeping into his brothers cheek, he ran his tongue over the stain, biting down on his brothers ear and nibbling lustily on it. His other hand had found the time to snake under Dean's bloody tee and trace his toned abs. 

Dean gasped from the contact and forcefully turned the two around, pushing Sam into the wall behind them roughly. "Do you even know what you do to me?" Dean asked as he thrusted unintentionally.

"We need to go baby. C'mon" Dean reminded Sam and slid him down cautiously, interlocking their fingers and taking two of the bags while Sam got the other. He turned to his remaining family, his Mother had a knife in her hand, she didnt manage to hide it in time for Dean to see. 

"Now, now, now. What were you planning to do with that?" Dean said while smiling sickly at them.

"Deanie, come on I can hear sirens we need to leave" Sam persisted, he didnt want to go to jail, they would be seperated, and he knew his brother wouldn't deal well with that.

"I won't go looking for you, but if either of you come looking for us then you will not make it out alive, that I can guarantee." 

They ran for about five minutes to where they had parked the van last time. The sirens signalled that they were most definitely at their house or at least very close to it. Dean took the keys from Sam and started the engine while Sam threw the bags in the back and took a seat in the passenger side. They already had everything they needed in the van since they had been planning to run away since Dean killed those people in the locker room. 

"Deann!! We've been driving for days and its fun, but do we have a destination?" Sam asked, they had already left Kansas and Sam wondered where it was they were going now.

"We go where the road takes us, Sam. No end in sight" Dean said as he pulled into a back street. The two made their way into the back of the van to sleep. So Sam crawled under the covers while Dean used the camping oven to heat some milk for Sam. Sam loved hot milk before bed and well Dean loved Sam, so he didnt mind making it for him.

Sam took a sip of his milk, squeezing his eyebrows together because of how hot it was. Dean giggled fondly, causing Sam to tilt his head in admiration and confusion. 

"You got a little something" Dean said before crawling over to his brother and wiping the milk off his upper lip with his sleeve, earning a shy giggle from Sam. Dean leant in, attaching their lips together in a soft passionate kiss.

"C'mere" Dean said after Sam finished his milk. He pulled his brother closer and wrapped a protective arm around him while Sam nuzzled his nose into Dean's neck.


End file.
